Escuela de Xavier para jóvenes talentosos y bebes berrinchudos
by FerFassy
Summary: Después de una alianza fallida, Erik de año y medio tiene que encontrar la manera de volver a ser adulto y recuperar la confianza y el amor de Xavier. Cherik.
1. Chapter 1

Todavía no termino un fic cuando estoy publicando otro, en fin, este es muy corto, comenzo siendo un oneshot pero me inspire.  
>Luego les paso el link de la imagen con la que me inspire, espero les guste.<p>

Se lo quiero dedicar a mi beta, Lily 3 la amo.

El peor escenario en el que Charles Xavier podría estar involucrado: Loki Laufeyson enfrentando a Erik o más bien a Magneto, y el peor escenario no por las catástrofes en la ciudad, sino porqué eran los seres más egocéntricos que Charles conocía.

Ambos intentando vencerse uno al otro, el cómo llegaron a esto es fácil de explicar y no tan difícil de imaginar pues primero ambos habían estado juntos planeando gobernar la tierra; Erik con sus ideas totalitarias de los mutantes al poder, gobernando sobre los humanos y Loki con el propósito de ser el soberano de Midgard, mas no llegaron a un acuerdo después de que Erik supiera que el plan del asgardiano era estar incluso por encima de los mutantes pues para él, mutantes o no, seguían siendo unos _patéticos mortales_ y por eso ahora estaban peleando.

Todo iba muy igualado y Charles estaba ahí apoyando a Erik, pero Loki con su magia logró que el telépata no entrara a su cabeza pero seguía ahí, esperando un descuido por parte del Dios para darle una ventaja a Erik, haciendo que Loki tomara la decisión de irse.

-Estúpido mortal, crees ser superior pero sigues siendo un tonto humano, tus dones no te hacen más especial, eres como un niño consentido, no, más bien eres un bebé berrinchudo.- El dios pareció pensar mejor sus palabras para después comenzar a reír.- Te daré una lección como antes he hecho con mi estúpido hermano, espero y aprendas porque Thor no lo ha hecho.-

Erik estaba apunto de lanzarle un montón de vigas que había tomado de un edificio cuando Loki hizo un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y lanzo un hechizo hacia él.

Charles comenzó a desesperarse y sentirse inútil, puesto no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el hechicero le diera acceso a su mente, su corazón se agito al ver como el Dios por fin había lanzado un hechizo sobre el mutante y observó cómo éste comenzaba a parecer más joven, cada segundo más, hasta que por fin dejo de rejuvenecer en una edad aproximada al año y medio. Loki lo tomo en brazos y Charles deseo poder volar como ambos hombres, o más bien, Dios y bebé.

-¡No!- Gritó Xavier desesperado, ¿Qué diablos pensaba Loki hacer con el pequeño Erik, matarlo ahora que estaba indefenso?

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y rayos comenzaron a caer desde el cielo anunciando la llegada del dios protector de Midgard y de los 9 reinos, Thor.

-Loki.-Llamo a su hermano.- De nuevo has venido a este reino mientras no está bajo mi cuidado. ¡Estoy cansado de esto!-

-Tú no cuidas a tus preciados mortales lo suficiente y nunca podrás vencerme, tienes que acostumbrarte querido hermano.-

Mientras Loki estaba absorto en un discurso sobre su grandeza, el dios asgardiano observó al bebé que portaba en brazos y por un momento creyó que de nuevo Loki se había convertido en padre, pero cuando bajo la mirada y vio a un hombre pequeño de cabellos castaños, piel nívea y en sus ojos azules vio dibujada la desesperación total supo que el bebé que Loki traía en brazos no era de él, sino era de aquel hombre.

-Entrégame al bebé, Loki y te dejare escapar.- Interrumpió Thor el discurso y comenzó a agitar su martillo.

-¿Este bebé?- Dijo apuntando a Erik.- Es una basura de ser humano, si lo quieres atrápalo.- Y lo dejo caer.

Charles con el corazón en la garganta corrió para intentar capturar al pequeño Erik, mientras caía, entró a su mente y se dio cuenta que no era la conciencia de un bebé, era Erik, el Erik maduro y adulto que conocía, estando consciente de todo lo que pasaba.

Thor logro atrapar al niño y lo llevo con el padre.

-Midgardiano, lamento los estúpidos actos de mi hermano, se le castigará por sus crímenes, puede estar tranquilo.- Respondió de forma sincera e incluso apenada, prometiendo un castigo al mago.

Antes de que Charles pudiera siquiera agradecerle, el Dios se fue tras su hermano y desaparecieron en algo similar a un puente arcoíris.

-Erik.- Charles abrazo al bebé con mucho cariño sintiendo alivio por que nada le pasará y porque aunque fuera un bebé, la pesadilla de la pelea de Erik contra el Dios había terminado.

El bebé comenzó a balbucear y al no poder decir ni una sola palabra se desesperó, comenzando a golpear en la mejilla a Charles con su diminuta mano.

-Hey Erik, tranquilo no es para tanto, yo no tengo la culpa.- Tomo al bebé Erik con sus manos y lo alejo de su pecho, este comenzó a patalear desesperado.

-Erik, Loki tenía razón, eres un bebé berrinchudo.- Xavier comenzó a reír, pero Erik lo miro enojado, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y en su diminuta boquita se formo un puchero.- No llores bebé, no llores.- Charles de nuevo lo abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su suave y delgado cabello.- Vamos a la mansión, tal vez Hank sepa que hacer.

Charles caminaba con Erik en brazos a encontrarse con Logan, le había llamado telepáticamente para que lo recogiera y lo llevara a la mansión en el auto y no en la moto de Scott sin explicarle la situación de Erik. Pronto a unas dos cuadras de donde se había desarrollado la pelea del dios asgardiano y el mutante, Logan los encontró, Charles subió al auto.

-¿Y ese bebé?- Pregunto Logan mirando extrañado a Erik, pero Charles no necesito mucha explicación pues Erik actuó por si solo, al ver a Logan se abrazo más a Charles viéndose posesivo y lleno de celos, el tierno bebé cachetón le regalo una mirada asesina a Wolverine.- Magneto.- Dijo sorprendido pero no sonando demasiado, típico en él.

-Así es, su enfrentamiento con el Dios no salió tan bien.- Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y volteó a Erik para sentarlo en sus piernas y rodearlo con sus brazos fuertemente siendo tan sobre protector como siempre, solo que ahora un poco más, pues el tener a Erik de año y medio lo ameritaba.

Logan comenzó a reír de la nada.

-Eres un estúpido Magneto, ahora eres un tonto he indefenso bebé, ¿Dónde esta el invencible ahora?-

Xavier entro a la mente de Erik para calmarlo y después regaño a Logan.

-Puede que sea un bebé, pero solo físicamente pues tiene la misma conciencia que cuando adulto, sigue siendo tan poderoso como Magneto.

-Estúpido bebé.- Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Logan y todo el camino que resto a la mansión fueron en silencio.

Erik se sentía muy incomodo por el fuerte agarre de Charles pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, pues hace tanto tiempo que Charles no demostraba que le importaba su bienestar y sabía que era su culpa, nunca tuvo que abandonarlo y ponerse en su contra, y aunque de vez en cuando se veían, ya no era lo mismo que antes, Xavier ya no mostraba el mismo interés y adoración que al principio parecía tenerle.

"_No creas que solo porque eres un bebé te perdonaré, somos amigos Erik, confórmate con eso"_

Y Erik se quedó en silencio hasta que decidió mejor molestar a Charles cantando mentalmente "Love really hurts without you" lo más alto que podía.

Bajaron del auto y entraron en la mansión buscando a Hank.

-¿Y ese bebé?- Pregunto Scott apareciendo para saludar al profesor.

-Es Magneto.- Le respondió Logan.

Scott estuvo a punto de pedir una explicación pero se asusto al ver la cara roja del bebé.

-¡Está haciendo del baño!- Avisó al profesor pensando que tal vez Magneto no traía pañales.

-No Scott.-Aseguro Charles divertido.-Él solo está cantando.

Y sin responder las dudas de su alumno se dirigió al laboratorio de Hank.

-Hola Hank.- Entro el telépata al laboratorio, donde encontrándose al joven absorto examinando algo en el microscopio.

-Hola Charles.- Le saludo Hank sin mirarlo.

-Oye amigo, traigo una situación.-

Bestia miro a Xavier y vio que este traía en brazos a un lindo bebé de aproximadamente un año el cual tenía la cara tan roja como un jitomate.

-¿Un bebé mutante que pone la cara roja porqué…?

Xavier iba a explicar que ese bebé que no dejaba de cantar mentalmente era Erik cuando de nuevo, actuó por sí mismo.  
>Estiro sus manitas sintiendo todos los objetos de metal del lugar y comenzó a levitar desprendiéndose de los brazos de Xavier, moviendo objetos a su antojo y llegando a la mesa de metal que tenía Hank se quedo sentado ahí.<p>

-Magneto.- Dijo el joven científico.

-Sí, bueno, la pelea con Loki no salió tan bien y me preguntaba si lo puedes examinar para ver si encontramos una solución para este problema.

-Charles la magia no es ciencia, no sé como pueda ayudar a Erik a ser adulto de nuevo, es complicado, realmente muy complicado, pero lo voy a examinaré.

Primero le quito el pequeño mameluco color morado que traía y Xavier rio por el detalle de Loki en dejar a Magneto con un mameluco del color de su traje de costumbre. Hank reviso sus ojos, sus oídos, su boca y todo tanto externo como interno y al intentar ver su actividad cerebral Xavier aporto que al menos en sus pensamientos seguía siendo Erik adulto.

-El bebé está muy bien, tiene buena salud solo esta un poco gordo, más de lo que debería pero no es para preocuparse, solo que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo Charles, lo que Loki utilizo fue magia, yo soy científico no mago pero sugiero que lo tengamos en observación algunos días a ver como evoluciona esto, e intentare localizar a alguien que nos pueda llevar con Loki.-

-Gracias Hank.- Xavier tomo en brazos al pequeño Erik y lo saco de ahí, mientras lo examinaban le había pedido a Ororo que trajera cosas para bebé como algunos juguetes, biberones entre otras cosas, sería muy divertido hacer enojar a Erik.

Entro a la cocina y mientras le preparaba a Erik leche le paso un chupón. El bebé tomo el chupón molesto y miro a Charles mientras pensaba.

_Esto es ridículo Charles, puedo beber cerveza si quiero, no necesito un chupón. _

-Lo sé Erik pero solo tienes unos cuantos dientes y con tus pensamientos y enojos aprietas mucho la mandíbula, te vas a lastimar así que más vale que lo uses, si no igual te obligaré.-

Erik puso el chupón en su boca mirando a Charles molesto, después de un rato Xavier tenía lista la leche de Erik, lo cargo y se dirigió a su habitación y como había pedido, ya se encontraba una cuna y mantitas para bebés.

_Estás loco si piensas que voy a dormir en la cuna._

-¿Entonces donde lo harás, en el piso?-

Dejo a Erik en la cuna y le pasó su biberón, yendo después a su cama donde empezó a desvestirse.

Por más que Erik le llamara mentalmente no lo iba a tomar en cuenta, pero entonces ese Erik bebé tuvo la fabulosa idea de llorar, entro a su mente para callarlo o hacerlo dormir pero no lo lograba, el llanto realmente poderoso.

-Erik guarda silencio.-

El polaco no dijo nada pero sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y no lograba captar un pensamiento, en ese presiso momento, mientras lloraba Erik realmente estaba siendo un bebé del todo pues su conciencia adulta desapareció y Charles casi se desmayo del susto.

-Erik quédate conmigo.- Camino hasta la cuna y lo cargo en sus brazos.- Tranquilo bebé, Erik vuelve…

El bebé dejo de llorar y capto de nuevo a Erik el cual le miro.

-Dormirás conmigo si es lo que quieres, pero no llores, cuando lo haces desapareces.-

Erik comenzó a burlarse de él diciéndole que eso era pedofilia hasta que Charles hablo serio.

-Tienes que superar lo que fuimos ya Erik.- Acostó al bebé y después de acostó a su lado.- Sé que sabes que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en absoluto pero…- Suspiro tristemente.- Ese día en Cuba fue el día más decepcionante que viví, me aferraba a la ilusión de que tal vez por lo que teníamos te quedarías conmigo, te perdonaría el matar a Sebastián y lucharíamos por los mutantes pacíficamente e incluso después del accidente pensé que volverías, hasta que poco a poco nos convertimos en enemigos. Y cuando venías en las noches a jugar ajedrez y a hacer el amor después del accidente de los centinelas cuando conocimos a Logan, llegue a la conclusión de que lo que querías conmigo ya solo era sexo y que nunca volverías a ser el Erik antes de antes de la guerra, estoy decepcionado y no confío en ti, Erik.-

Con las palabras de Charles, Erik experimentó el sentimiento más horrible y amargo en el mundo, uno que no tiene nombre pero sentía como se le acabaran de quitar algo que le pertenecía a su alma. Él siempre pensó que había algo entre ellos pero la verdad había sido un verdadero hijo de puta, y lo que merecía era el odio de Charles, pero Charles era tan bueno que le regalaba su amistad.

Las palabras de su amigo le habían quitado la venda de los ojos, con trabajos se sentó en la cama y lo miro dormir, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su confianza, para remediar las cosas pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar La Hermandad por Charles? No podía dejar a sus hermanos mutantes y menos a todos los demás mutantes en el mundo, la visión de Xavier era equivocada, tal vez se había terminado la amenaza centinela pero, ¿Qué les aseguraba a una completa aceptación por parte de los humanos y que ésta fuera pacífica? Él no estaba seguro, pero tenía que proteger a su pueblo, a su raza.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el lindo comentario, me agrada que la historia les guste, y serán varios capítulos, intentare que no sean tantos. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

Erik se despertó y sintió una felicidad inigualable cuando supo que toda aquella locura de Loki y él de bebé había sido todo una pesadilla, hasta que intento tallarse los ojos con sus manos, ahí pudo notar que eran diminutas. Con su mutación levitóo un poco para poder sentarse ya que no tenía fuerza y estaba un poco pasado de peso, o al menos eso había dicho Hank, a su lado encontró a Charles dormido con el cabello revuelto. Sintió hambre, pero por más que se moviera o balbuceaba no lograba despertarlo, así que no le quedo de otra más que llorar.

Todo eso de ser un bebé se le daba fácil, no sabía como había sido para su madre cuando realmente era un bebé, pero era de suponer que fue difícil, pues el carácter fuerte no había nacido después de la muerte de su madre, siempre había sido un niño enojón y peleonero, lo que había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre más bien era que ahora sentía odio, miedo, decepción por la vida y muchos otros sentimientos negativos. En fin, si quería llorar no le costaba nada de trabajo, salía así, natural.

Xavier se despertó inmediatamente al escuchar el llanto del pequeño bebé Erik, se tranquilizo un poco cuando encontró su conciencia adulta al entrar en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa Erik ya quieres que te cambie el pañal?- Le dijo mientras se acercaba al bebé, tallándose los ojos.

Erik se callo de repente. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía realmente incomodo el estúpido pañal.  
>Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar.<p>

-Amigo, ¡yo no sé cambiar pañales!-

Se levanto de la cama algo preocupado, buscando los pensamientos de alguien despierto en la mansión mas0 no tuvo éxito, nadie se despertaba a pesar del fuerte y escandaloso llanto de Erik.

-Tranquilo, hey.- Fue por el bebé y lo cargo.- Tranquilo Erik, aprenderé a cambiar pañales ahora mismo.

Con el pequeño en brazos camino a donde había dejado Ororo todas las cosas para Erik y ahí encontró los pañales, regresó a la cama ee inicio con su trabajo. Erik divertido puso sus dos manitas tras su cabecita y miraba burlón al mayor.

_Lo haces muy bien._

-Cállate Erik o le diré a Logan que venga a cambiarte él.-Dijo enojado.- Ayer creí que tenias alrededor de año y medio pero supongo que eres menor, creo que los bebés a tu edad ya pueden caminar y hacer del baño solos.

_¿Al año, no se supone que aún son muy pequeños?_

-Qué se yo. Realmente no sé nada de bebés, nunca he convivido con uno más de 1 hora, pero hoy le preguntare a Hank cual es tu edad.

_Dejaste el pañal muy apretado, es realmente incomodo._

-Lo siento, creo que ya no puedo volver a desabrocharlos… Logan de seguro debe saber cambiar un bebé, tal vez fue padre alguna vez.- Comenzó a caminar a la puerta por Logan.

-No.- Dijo el pequeño Magneto realmente molesto, con una voz diminuta.

Charles sentía que se derretiría de ternura.

-Erik.- Le dijo conmovido.- Dijiste tu primera palabra.

El bebé lo miro molesto, obviamente no era su primera palabra ¿qué le pasaba a Xavier?

-No.-

_Soportare el pañal, lo que no soportare más es el hambre._

…

-Hank, necesito que cuides a Erik, tengo que ir con Logan y Jean a reclutar un mutante.-

-Está bien Charles, déjalo aquí, pero no sé como podré comunicarme con él si necesita algo.-

-Tranquilo, sabe decir que no, intenta hacer preguntas que te pueda responder con un no he interpreta el silencio cómo un sí, ya hable con él.-

Xavier pasó con Erik en un brazo y en el otro unas cobijas para acomodarlas en la mesa donde después puso al bebé.

-Hank, ¿Cuál es la edad de Erik?-Pregunto Xavier mirando con ternura, el bebé le sonreía.

-Tiene poco menos de un año, es algo raro pues ayer creía que tenía año y medio pero me puse a investigar y debe tener unos 10 meses, seguro sabe gatear y ponerse de pie, no debe tardar en comenzar de decir sus primeras palabras.

-Debo comenzar a educarlo, no tengo idea de cuando podremos ponernos en contacto con Los Vengadores y menos sé cuando podremos capturar a Loki, intenta ayudarme hoy que estarás con él.-

-Claro Charles, aunque será fácil.-_¿Fácil o difícil? _

…

Hank observaba en su microscopio el ADN de Erik que había tomado ayer intentando encontrar algo anormal pero se sentía incomodo pues el bebé desde su lugar no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma intensa.

-Yo te conocí como Erik, ¿Puedo llamarte así de nuevo?- Desde que Erik dejo el grupo en Cuba, le había llamado Magneto, Xavier decía que ya no quedaba nada de Erik en ese hombre y eso que Charles nunca dejó de llamarlo por su nombre real.

-No.- Contestó. Hank rio divertido, pues aún bebé, Magneto tenía esa habilidad de contestar todo sin pizca alguna de emoción.

-Está bien Magneto, ¿pasa algo?-

Y se quedó en silencio, eso significaba entonces que en efecto sucedía algo, pero ¿cómo adivinarlo?

-¿Tienes hambre?- Intentó adivinar.

-No.-

-¿Sueño?-

-No.-

-¿Necesitas que te cambie el pañal?-

-No.-

¿Qué más podía ser? ¿Cómo podría comunicarse con él?

De repente recordó los cubos con letras que guardaba para cuando tuvieran estudiantes pequeños.

Los tomo y comenzó a modificarlos, poniéndoles un poco de metal en su estructura.

-Tengo estos cubos, con tu mutación puedes moverlos y así decirme que necesitas.-

El bebé lo miro pensativo.

A Erik siempre le había sorprendido el ingenio de Hank, ese muchacho tan joven que ahora era mucho mayor que él.

Puso sus manitas al frente y atrajo todos los cubos hasta su lugar, observo que letras tenía cada uno y los regreso con Hank para comenzar a acomodarlos.

S

-¿Charles, necesitas a Charles?- Erik había escrito "Charles", pero no tenía idea de que necesitaba de él o porque lo necesitaba, podía platicar con él pero no creía que fuera por eso.

-No.- Volvió a mover los cubos.

R

-Necesitas hablar con Charles.-

-¡No!- Chilló en el típico tono de berrinche que los bebés poseían.

Erik no tenía muchas letras, así que intento que entendiera.

S

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Al fin comprendió, quería que le hablara sobre Charles.

Y O

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Hank, Erik quería que le hablara del tema "Charles y Erik" y no entendía porque, pues Magneto lo había abandonado en Cuba y hace poco con la amenaza centinela no había mostrado interés por su amigo.

-No sé que es lo que quieres que te platique sobre Charles con respecto a ti desde Cuba, lo dejaste, le disparaste, le quitaste a Raven y después te fuiste. A pesar de eso Charles no perdió del todo la esperanza, abrimos la escuela, recibimos estudiantes pero de un día para otro todo se fue a la mierda y a él le afecto muchísimo, aún vivía esperanzado con la idea de que tú y Raven volverían a casa y todo volvería a ser como antes del incidente en Cuba, pero pasaron los años, te sacamos de prisión y tu mostraste ser una persona completamente diferente y él conoció a Logan, creo que están saliendo, no lo sé es… es.- Hank dejo de hablar pues de los ojos de Erik comenzaron a salir lagrimas, dejo caer el chupón y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente.

Bestia no sabía que hacer, no tenía experiencia alguna con los bebes, atinando solo a levantarse e ir hacía Erik para tomarlo en brazos y consolarlo, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. El tener a Magneto así lo lleno de una ternura que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida y decidió esforzarse, él no sabía ser un buen papá pero lo bueno era que Erik tampoco sabía ser un buen bebé.

-Tranquilo Erik, sabes que Charles es mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro de que te ama, de que aún lo hace como aquel día en que te rescato de morir ahogado, porque aunque no te conocía sé que había sentido algo al encontrarte, yo no sé como explicarlo.- Erik dejo de llorar abrazándose fuertemente al joven que lo consolaba.- Charles está decepcionado y sé que día con día aborrece la idea de amarte tanto, está en tus manos que eso cambie y la verdad no estoy seguro si él y Logan estén saliendo, es solo que son inseparables pero si prometes no decirle a nadie te diré que Logan esta interesado en Jean.

El pequeño Magneto despego su rostro del pecho de Bestia y lo miro de una forma indescriptible, tal vez estaba agradecido. Erik movió los cubos una vez más.

E

Escribió y Hank comprendió, Erik quería que lo ayudara no con el problema de su edad, él quería que lo ayudara para arreglar su relación con el profesor X. Hank acepto hacerlo, pues tal vez Magneto estaba decidido a cambiar por estar de nuevo con Charles y a parte, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía resistirse a las peticiones de aquel bebé regordete y enojón.


End file.
